


annoyingly difficult

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jubal finds change annoyingly difficult.





	annoyingly difficult

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober 19 prompt day 21 “Change is... annoyingly difficult”

“You did it again.” 

Jubal looked up from the papers scattered across the conference room table at the sound of Kristen’s flat voice. She didn’t sound impressed and when he actually saw the way she was standing - arms crossed over her chest, hip slightly cocked, back squarely pressed against the closed door - he fought the urge to take a step back. 

He knew better than to show weakness when he was cornered. 

“Did what again?” He knew he sounded confused, which actually wasn’t a diversionary tactic. He had no idea what he’d done to tick her off but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be long in finding out. 

Kristen raised both eyebrows and looked at him like he was an idiot. “You called me into the JOC and off the streets,” she told him and he looked down, tapping the table in silent acknowledgment. “Jubal, we have talked about this... you can’t keep doing that.” 

“I know.” He held up his hands in surrender because he knew she was right on all counts. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

His unconditional surrender didn’t seem to mollify her at all. “I’m a field agent now,” she reminded him, as if he needed reminding. “How am I going to learn the ropes if you keep pulling me off them?” 

“You’re right.” He pressed his lips together, looked over her shoulder into the by now empty bullpen. “In my defence, we were on the clock and I knew you’d be faster than anyone else at getting us where we needed to be.” 

His defence did not seem to come anything close to cutting the mustard with her. “I appreciate the flattery,” she said, staring him down for all she was a full head shorter than him, “but you have a team of analysts out there-”

“And not one of them is a patch on you.” The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them, certainly before he could stop them. They hung in the air between them for a long moment, one where he half expected her to throw her hands in the air and storm out of the room. 

Instead she drew in a deep breath, then ran the tip of her tongue along her upper lip. “Jubal...” She shook her head as she said his name, softer now, all anger gone, and he joined his hands as if in prayer, brought them to his lips. 

“I really am sorry,” he told her. “It’s not on purpose... I guess I’m just used to having you in there with me, practically reading my mind. And you know me, you know I think that change is...” He paused, considering his words. “Annoyingly difficult,” was what he finally settled on. “You are, without doubt, the best analyst I’ve ever worked with. And you deserve the chance to prove you’re just as good as a field agent.” 

Kristin’s posture relaxed, her crossed arms falling as she moved her hands into the back pockets of her pants. “Thank you.” A smile hovered around her lips, matching the light dancing in her eyes. 

“I promise... no more pulling you off the mean streets.” Her lips twitched at that. “You gonna let me make it up to you?” 

Kristen pursed her lips, exaggeratedly considering it. “And how would you do that... exactly?” 

Jubal shrugged one shoulder. “I was thinking maybe dinner?” 

“Dinner...” She tapped her lips with her index finger. 

“Well, I’d offer something else, but since we’re at work, I’d probably end up facing disciplinary charges...”

She actually giggled at that, which is when he knew he was home free. “Can’t have that,” she said. “I’ll meet you out front.” She stepped away from the door, opened it, then turned back. “Although... I might look for a rain check on the something else.” 

Jubal chuckled at that, running a hand over his chin. “Count on it.”


End file.
